Because my Love For You Suffocates in The Rain
by HecticNightmareQueen
Summary: Alavera, daughter of a certain dead Slytherin. Granddaughter to a Headmistress and dead Headmaster. Dreams of a man she's never met, and probably will never... unless...  OCxRAB  Rated for Later Chapters   SIRIUS AND REMUS LIVE!   AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks, this fanfic is probably not going to be updated as much as my other one, 'I've Crossed Oceans of Wine to Find You';**

**but I'm sure you like it all the same. (: **

**I own nothing but Alavera and the Plotline.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

_**Alavera Starlyn Severus Snape.**_

That's my name, yes my father's name is Severus Tobias Snape, and my mother was the lesser known Starlyn Rae Linkola. I take after my father, the new Slytherin House ghost. Yes, that's right. _Ghost_. After Nagini attacked him, he came back as a ghost, seeing as my mother had died a few minutes after I was born, stupid ol' Severus made it his job to stay as a ghost and watch after me. Yes, I just called my father stupid... anyways, I'm sixteen years old and after five years of Durmstrang, Professor McGonagall had me sent here on my father's ghostly orders.

Tomorrow is the first day of classes, I would start my sixth year. Seeing as half the kids had learned nothing last year, everyone had been held back, seventh years were taking there seventh year all over again - if they had even gone. Father liked to growl at the fact that Harry Potter would be returning for his Seventh year and he better not even look at me. I found it hilarious.

Mom had been a shy little Gryffindor, they had met up in the library when some bulky Ravenclaws decided she was in their spot. Dad came to the rescue with his Prefect powers, and assigned detention them with McGonagall for bullying. He and mom soon began studying together, and it all flew off from there, but hid their relationship from the rest of the school. Slytherins and Gryffindors were not supposed to get along, let alone date.

I wonder how the school would react to a Snape, the daughter of the infamous Severus Snape - Ex Slytherin Head of House, Ex Headmaster of Hogwarts, Ex Potion's Master, Ex Spy, and now Slytherin House ghost, being a Gryffindor like her mother. Daddy found it horrible himself, but it just made me giggle. He just used the excuse that I took after Mummy with my heart and that is why I was there. Everyone around Hogwarts this summer had teased him about it, from staff to ghosts.

Slughorn left the castle soon after the battle and was replaced by an American woman named Morgana Kendrix and Daddy's spot was taken up by Remus Lupin, who narrowly escaped the battle without harm, he got a few more scars than just those from his monthly transformation. McGongall had given her position to Sirius Black who over the summer had been pulled from the veil. Much to say, Daddy was not at all pleased and gave Black and Lupin a tongue lashing over how pathetic and stupid they were. They laughed promptly into Severus' ghostly form when I had been sorted and he had shut up after that. I spent the entire summer learning about the castle and studying up for the year, much to my father's happiness.

* * *

**I Love Feedback, Makes me Work/Write Faster.**

**I Love Opinions too (:**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Own Nothing but Alavera and the Plotline. (:**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Professor McGonagall… you asked for me?" I asked walking into her office after muttering the password to the Gargoyle, "From the ashes, there is nothing but rising fortune." From what I heard about Dumbledore's password, this was a huge improvement.

"Ah yes Alavera…" She motioned the seat in front of her desk and asked me to sit; I took it and looked up at her. "Just making sure your transition will be well." She smiled that grandmotherly smile I saw a lot around Christmas and my birthday.

"Everything is going well Professor; the feast is tonight isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes, we'll be introducing Professors Kendrix, Black and Lupin to the staff as well as the new Slytherin house ghost, The Baron is quite happy, he's been tired of seeing the Lady… she mocks him at times." She smirked a little at this. It was a well known fact nowadays that The Grey Lady and The Bloody Baron had been lovers during their lives and that The Baron had killed The Grey Lady and them himself.

"I would if I was in her shoes, "_Look what you did! Now I have to take care of children like they're my own! At least let me rest in peace_!" I mean really… it must be tiring." I told her and she smiled at my little impersonation.

"Would you like to be introduced to the school or find your own way?" She asked after a bit of silence, I sighed and looked at the desk.

"I'd rather just find my own way; I don't want to be babied just because I'm my father's daughter. I mean with my looks and name its quite obvious. I know Dad you and the other professors will be watching out for me…" I replied after thinking a bit.

"Very well Alavera, I just want to warn you that your father was not a popular teacher. Even though he has been cleared and he is counted as a hero, some are very… idiotic people who will not see it that way." She had a frown on her face and looked up to Dumbledore's portrait. "After the death of your father's best friend and your mother he froze away from us so much, if it wasn't for you we would have lost him altogether…"

"I understand ma'am… I would never admit it to him but I've often see his hints of ice." I sighed softly. "He lost his best friend and first love, and soon enough he lost my mother and gained a daughter. It was one shock after another for him." I replied.

"I want you to watch after him, ghost or not, he'll still get trouble with that heart and those emotions of his. He was a strong man with a fragile soul." She told me.

"Yes ma'am. Ah Papa Albus has decided to wake and join our discussion?" I asked looking up at the man who was like my Grandfather. He made McGongall bewitch his portrait so that everyday, or whenever he wanted, he had a different outlandish outfit.

"Well hello there Alavera dear, I heard you're in Gryffindor, congrats young lady." He told me smiling.

"Thank you, sadly Professors Black and Lupin keep pushing that in Daddy's face… he may not be solid, but they still feel the need to do such." I told him.

"Ah, well only they would… you should run along now, get ready for the feast. Make sure Gryffindor wins the cup this year?" He asked that lovely twinkling in his eye.

"Yes sir, I'll help to the best of my abilities." I gave him two thumbs up and rushed to Gryffindor tower to tell The Fat Lady the password, "A Gryffindor Snape." It would change after the feast to, "Sweet tooth Werewolves." Professor Black was a very funny and yet cruel person at times. He practically just insured all Gryffindors a way to get extra credit from Professor Lupin.

I rung my hands through my silky black locks that fell to my midback and made sure it wasn't tangled. I was cutting my hair, my father would yell at me later for it I know. I browsed through the book I had gotten in Hogsmede and made sure that I got the haircut perfect. Before I knew it, it was done, my hair now went to my shoulders, it was all in layers and then I put a few red streaks into the bangs to make sure my Dad had a heart attack… somehow. It was lovely when it was finished, it really was, I then attacked my face with my muggle makeup.

I had always been pale, I had gotten that from Daddy. Thankfully I got his hair color, mom's hair texture, his thin figure, Mom's eyes and nose and well… it was a mix after that. I softened my features with foundation then put on light lip-gloss. My eyes were then brought out with eyeliner and some dark eye-shadow. That's all I needed. I put on the necklace McGongall got me shortly after my sorting, a Gryffindor Emblem pendant was on a thin but still strong woven piece of gold. Carved in ruby and highlighted in gold. She wouldn't take no for an answer, she simply replied it was Dumbledore's vault and made for me when and if I joined the ranks of Gryffindor. When I asked Papa Albus about it he told me I was too like my Mother to go to any other house.

I made my way down to the Great Hall thirty minutes before the feast began, ten minutes before others began arriving. I sat myself down at Gryffindor table and pulled out 'Hogwarts: A History' the newest volume. I let myself fall into the pages and kept reading as the students began arriving.

"Who's the girl with the book?" I heard a few voices ask similar questions as Professor Black led in the first years.

I lifted my eyes over the book to see the tiny little ones gawk at the sorting hat, and soon that shriveled old hat I tended to visit on Saturdays for amusing conversations began to sing;

* * *

**_From the flames, there is nothing but rising fortune,_**

**_The light of life shatters the dark of death,_**

**_The creativity lost is born again,_**

**_It and knowledge go hand in hand._**

**_With light creating our vast paths once more,_**

**_Where shall you join your brethren?_**

**_Oh Hufflepuff,_**

**_For those loyal to themselves and others,_**

**_They seek friendships and allies,_**

**_Oh Ravenclaw,_**

**_For those who seek great knowledge,_**

**_And with that clever ideas,_**

**_Oh Slytherin,_**

**_For the cunning seeking fame,_**

**_And mythological like lore,_**

**_Oh Gryffindor,_**

**_For the bravest of brave,_**

**_Who fear none it all._**

**_I shall sort you,_**

**_One and all,_**

**_I shall sort you and make you known._**

**_Your powers will grow, So will your heart,_**

**_Now the journey of knowledge embraces its start."

* * *

_**

I watched the first years get sort and join their tables before McGongall stood. "This year we have three changes to our staff, and a new House Ghost." I watch the students over my book look around and start whispering in awe and wonder. "The New Gryffindor Head of House, and Transfiguration Professor is; Sirius Black!" I heard shock and loud whoops of joy, especially from the group I was seated with. "Our new Potions Mistress is Morgana Kendrix!" I heard a few claps here and there. "Returning to Defense Against the Dark Arts will be Remus Lupin! Who will be replaced during full moons by the new Slytherin house ghost… Severus Snape!" I heard clapping for Lupin, wolf-whistling too, and when they got to my father's name. Silence. I put my book down and stood up clapping loudly and I was soon joined by a few students here and there including a brunette who was sitting on my left. "Now enjoy your meals!" McGonagall said eyes twinkling towards me, I fell back into my seat and sighed.

"The slimy git is a ghost now?" I heard a red head bark.

"_Excuse me_?" I asked softly raising an eyebrow at him. "Did you just refer to Severus Snape as a slimy git? That slimy git practically saved half the wizarding world on his own, without help. I will not allow you to speak of him in such fashion." I told him.

"Ronald, she's right." The girl told me and she turned to me, "You must be a transfer, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm retaking my seventh year."

"Alavera, I transferred here from Durmstrang, my father pulled a few strings to have me put here and skipped up to seventh year. He's a bit of a war hero and my marks let me skip. I've been here all summer. I would have been a sixth year…" I smiled weakly.

"How's the new Hogwarts a History?" She asked looking at the book.

"Just lovely, Professor Lupin bought it for me on my birthday." I smiled weakly.

"Oh?" She was a bit curious.

"Oh Alavera, why must a smart young lady such as yourself, find yourself with people like this?" I heard my father speak and I looked up amused.

"Well you see, I was defending you from that red head, and started a conversation with Hermione Granger." I replied smirking.

"Sometimes you are far too much like your mother. Know it alls' always find know it alls'."

"Shouldn't you be at your table Snape?" Ronald asked him.

"How was your summer?" Harry cut in to Snape, having now known Snape's true side all along I could sense his fondness for the ghost.

"Quite well Mister Potter, and to answer your question Mister Weasley, I am simply checking up on my daughter." He replied.

"Your daughter?" Ronald asked.

"Me." I answered for myself; he blushed and gave a whispered apology. Hermione and Harry just gushed over me.

"Alavera is your daughter?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, Professors Black and Lupin have been teasing me over her house choice." He sighed.

"Well don't worry Daddy, I'm perfectly fine, why don't you go scare your first years?" I asked smiling.

"Well that does sound fun. Don't do anything irrational Miss Snape. I will be looking after you, as well will be the professors." He reminded me.

"I'm quite aware Daddy." I smiled.

* * *

**Well Now, Anyone Have any Imput?**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and gives me loads of feedback. ;)**

**I Own Nothing, Except Alavera.**

* * *

It wasn't too hard making friends with Hermione, though we only had one major problem with one another. She loathed Divination, and I was a pure natural. Ever since I was a little girl I could sense things, sometimes it was just a bad feeling that brought on bad news or sometimes it was something totally different. When I hit the age of ten some of my dreams began coming true. Well just a few of them and the ones that repeated. It was odd, but I got used to it. The oddest dreams were that of Shadow, well I called him Shadow; he would never give me his right name. He protested saying I knew it or I would find out on my own. Loser… Sadly all my dreams of him were my favorite.

Shadow was the one I told my deepest secrets to, he listened and he even shared a few. He'd tell me about his older brother, strict father and somewhat sadistic mother. I couldn't lie to myself, I thought Shadow was handsome he made the long black hair, pale skinned and grey-blue-green eyed men my preference… It didn't help that he was good looking. If I ever met him in real life, I'd probably loose it.

So there I was walking off towards Dinner with Hermione after spending two hours studying after classes…

"How do you think Professor Black is going to do tomorrow in Transfiguration?" She asked me.

"Pretty good, I mean Professor McGonagall gave him her position, he's got to be good." I replied flipping my eyebrows out of my face and glaring at some random third year who was staring at us. "I hate being stared at…." I muttered softly.

"Oh, so do I. It gives me the creeps, oh hey Ginny!" I watched Hermione run up to her and I slipped back to my own little spot at the table and plopped down by myself. I pulled out a piece of muggle paper and a muggle pen and began writing a letter to a friend of mine who lived in Finland and went to Durmstrang. I felt someone sit next to me but I ignored whoever it was and wrote in Finnish.

"What are you writing?" I heard a silky smooth and dreamy voice ask.

"A letter." I replied peaking up and seeing a blonde haired blue eyed Ravenclaw.

"Oh, isn't that a Scandinavian language?" She asked.

"Finnish, it's for my friend Jyrki." I smiled weakly, someone could spot languages.

"Say that name again?" She asked me.

"Yer-Key, kind of like Jerky or Yorkie… I hope he never finds out I said that." I told her. "My name's Alavera."

"Oh everyone knows that, I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood." She replied.

"Pleasure to meet you, If you don't mind, I'd like to send this right after Dinner so he can get it at Breakfast, time differences you know." I explained trying to be sweet.

"Oh I don't mind, I'll see you later." Luna got up swiftly and skipped off towards the whole Potter gang and I heard heavier footsteps walk up behind me.

"Why are you all by yourself?" I heard Professor Black ask me.

"Writing a letter." I told him.

"At this time?" He asked raising an eyebrow, wow did he look familiar then…

"This baby's going all the way to Finland, Got to send it after dinner so Jyrki can get it at breakfast." I told Professor Black.

"Jyrki?" He asked me trying to say the name right.

"Their form of Gregory, Professor Linnankivi loves getting my letters." I smiled up at him.

"Should you be sending one of your old professors a letter?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course, don't worry Professor he's too old for me. Plus he's a vampire..." I told him finishing off the letter with my signature. "_Though..._ he's got lovely hair, hits his hips." I teased.

"Alright, just making sure, I thought your friends might have abandoned you… You looked so alone…" He told me looking at my distance from everyone else. "You even turned down Luna."

"You're never truly alone." I told him, then I thought of something. "Professor do you have a little brother?"

"Used to, why?" He asked, whipping up that eyebrow again.

"Just wondering, what happened?" I asked.

"Voldermort killed him, Death Eater turned good at the last second." My eyes glanced down at the table and I thought of the faded tattoo on Shadow's left arm.

"What was his name?" I asked my voice softening even lower.

"Regulus… now eat up, I'm torturing your class tomorrow." He told me forcing a smile, I could tell.

"Of course, Goodnight sir." I had a quick bite before I left to mail my letter and hit the sack.

* * *

**Something tells me Professor Jyrki Linnankivi will be a big figure soon enough.**

_**Sadly I don't own him. He's a rockstar that teaches Chemistry at a University in Helsinki, Finland when he wants to.**_

_**Haha. Not Kidding. Jyrki 69 of The 69 Eyes.**_

**FEEDBACK?**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Now Now Just Who is Shadow?**

**I Own Nothing But Shadow and Alavera. (:**

**

* * *

**

I woke up earlier than everyone else in my dorm and got ready, grabbed my bag and packed it with everything I would need that day for classes and headed to breakfast. I noticed all the Professors were already up and eating their breakfasts' but other than them there were only ghosts and a handful of students in the Great Hall.

"Alavera." I heard my father's voice.

"'Sup Dawg?" I asked sitting down and putting my bag beside me.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked looking up at him and smiling.

"You look tired, why didn't you sleep in a bit longer?" He asked me.

"I need to run to the library between now and Transfiguration." I told him.

"Tell me what's going on, did you have another dream?" He asked me in a worried tone.

"No. I think I found out who Shadow is… or well… was." I told him whispering.

"Alavera… do you think it's wise to meddle like this?" He asked me.

"Dad, Shadow is my best friend, the only one who was there when you were busy. I have the full right to know his true identity. Besides, if he is who I think it is, he's already dead, so calm down." I hissed at him and then bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

"You're right Alavera, so who do you think it was?" He stared down at me with warm eyes.

"He had to be a former Death Eater, someone who found their way to the light before his death, he had an older brother, a strict father, a sadistic mother and he looks similar to one of the Professors, what do you think?" I asked him softly.

"Black." He muttered.

"Regulus Black. I'm going to the library to look for a picture." I replied.

"A picture of who?" I heard Harry from the other side of me.

"Harry! Do you have a picture of Professor Black's younger brother?" I asked him.

"Um yeah, upstairs…" Harry told me.

"Why do you want a picture of Regulus?" Ron asked scratching his head.

"Professors' Black and Lupin gave Alavera wonderful gifts for her birthday and she's an excellent painter, She's already painting Lupin a portrait of his family, even Nymphadora, she thought Black would like a picture of himself and his brother." Dad saved the day.

"I'll go get it then, I think Sirius would like that." Harry said eyeing him up at the table for a bit and then he turned to Ron. "Let's grab it and come back down, besides we should make sure Neville's up." They both speeded off and I gave dad a gracious look before he left too. It took me five minutes to realize I would now have to paint two paintings this weekend. Fuck.

Harry was back ten minutes later and handed me the small picture. It was of Regulus in his Quidditch robes. I tried to hide the shock in my face when I saw a picture of Shadow being handed to me.

"Thanks Harry." I told him forcing a smile; I then grabbed my bag and rushed to the bathroom right outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Oh my god…" I could feel the tears slipping down my face. I had found him. I had found my Shadow, I had finally found out his name, I finally knew who he was. Regulus Black was the man I'd been dreaming about for about six years now. I bit my lip and just sat there, trying my best to calm down and then trying to fix my makeup. I stuffed the picture into one of my books and then at the sound of the bell made my way into the classroom.

* * *

**So the man Alavera has been dreaming of is a dead Deatheater?**

**Hmm... Poor Girl.**

**;)**

**FEEDBACK!**

**XoXoXo**

**HecticNightmareQueen**


	5. Author's Note

Alot's happened in the last few months and I'm so sorry I haven't updated or anything. I moved, my computer crashed, my grandfather almost died, he is currently in some what of a good condition, but they don't think he'll make it pass two years, me - I think he won't make it pass one - due to the fact he has so many health issues already and they're making him take chemo for his bladder cancer.

I haven't been able to write anything other than songs and poems for quite awhile and my personal life has gone to hell in the past few weeks. I hope to start writing again for all of you, but I'm still not sure whether or not I can continue my current stories because I lost everything I was writing and I can't really remember what I wanted to do with them.

I ask you all to forgive me, and keep your eyes out for future posts.

XOXOXO

HecticNightmareQueen


End file.
